


Подарок «просто так»

by Little_Unicorn



Series: Нетрадиционные проявления любви [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: BAMF John, Established Relationship, M/M, Schmoop, Soldiers, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 08:26:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24467923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: Джону стало любопытно, что же Шерлок считает романтичным подарком.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: Нетрадиционные проявления любви [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1767343
Kudos: 10





	Подарок «просто так»

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The 'Just Because' Gift](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4346024) by [keerawa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/keerawa/pseuds/keerawa). 



Вернувшись домой, Джон обнаружил Шерлока на кухне. Поглядывая на их самую большую стеклянную банку с крышкой, тот что-то писал.

– Новый эксперимент? – спросил Джон, открыв холодильник в поисках продуктов, из которых можно было бы приготовить что-то на скорую руку.

– Подарок, – рассеянно ответил Шерлок.

– От клиента? – Джон пытался поощрять их клиентов показывать безграничную благодарность наличными, но те иногда преподносили им весьма причудливые подарки. 

– Нет, от меня. Тебе.

Джон решил не трогать запечатанный, не подписанный и непрозрачный контейнер от Tupperware. 

– Сегодня – не мой день рождения, да и праздников в ближайшее время вроде бы нет.

– Нет, но я заметил, что на тебя накатила ностальгия после встречи с капралом Мюрреем. К тому же, согласно моему исследованию, подарки партнёрам «просто так» считаются очень романтичными, – объяснил Шерлок, выглядя очень довольным собой.

Выпрямившись, Джон закрыл холодильник. Ему стало любопытно, что же Шерлок считает романтичным подарком. 

– Ну, и ты решил, что будет очень мило с твоей стороны, Шерлок, подарить мне _верблюжьего паука(1)?_

– Да, – бодро ответил Шерлок.

– Не смог выяснить, как упаковать скорпиона?

Шерлок скривился. 

– Оформление документов для импорта ядовитых видов занимает слишком много времени. Но и это существо очень интересное, Джон, и мы оба сможем получить от этого удовольствие. Ты сможешь вспомнить о событиях в Афганистане...

– Так вот для чего всё это? – улыбнулся Джон. – Ты почувствовал себя обделённым, потому что я не позволил тебе допросить Мюррея?

– Ты даже не позволил мне прослушать гостиную, – пожаловался Шерлок. – И ты никогда ничего не рассказываешь мне о службе в армии. Я знаю только то, что смог вычислить. Хотя я узнал о многом, мне этого недостаточно. Давай, Джон, – начал уговаривать Шерлок, – я купил для тебя подарок, и ты можешь рассказать мне по крайней мере одну историю, чтобы помочь мне понять то, чем являлось всё это для тебя.

Джон посмотрел на Шерлока, который протянул ему стеклянную банку. Огромный и ужасный паук царапал стенки банки. Он ощутил прилив нежности, к которой примешивалась толика раздражения. До встречи с Шерлоком он обычно не чувствовал эти эмоции одновременно, и это его поразило. Сейчас Шерлок был полностью одет, включая обувь, и на этот раз это смогло сработать. Взяв банку, Джон вздрогнул, когда существо дёрнулось в сторону его руки, а потом направился к их спальне.

– Есть игра, в которую мы раньше играли в бараках, иногда даже в полевом госпитале. Я был чемпионом, лучшим в течение трёх лет подряд.

– Что за игра? – спросил Шерлок, заинтригованный, когда Джон оказался перед дверью спальни.

Бросив банку к дальней стене, Джон захлопнул дверь, когда услышал, как та разбилась. 

– «Поймай верблюжьего паука», – усмехнувшись, ответил он, довольный тем, что удалось застать детектива врасплох.

У Шерлока засияли глаза, а на губах заиграла улыбка. Шерлок наклонил голову, и Джон прижался к его губам с нежным поцелуем, радуясь тому, что Шерлок наконец-то сделал это за пределами спальни. Которая, по общему признанию, в данный момент была занята верблюжьим пауком.

– Он может убежать, – предупредил Шерлок, затаив дыхание, когда отстранился.

– Нет, если мы оставим дверь закрытой. В прошлом месяце ты полностью запечатал спальню, чтобы можно было точно измерить количество спор для того эксперимента с грибами.

– И ты хочешь, чтобы я...

– Да, если ты готов. Это – хитрая игра, особенно для новичка, и укусы паука довольно болезненны. Я не буду возражать, если ты обратишься за помощью.

– Нет, я смогу сделать это сам, – решительно сказал Шерлок. Опустив рукава, Шерлок застегнул манжеты. Когда Шерлок кивнул, Джон открыл дверь, чтобы тот зашёл в комнату, а затем быстро захлопнул её позади него.

– Помни, они могут бегать со скоростью десять миль в час, – крикнул Джон через дверь. Около минуты он слушал звуки движущейся мебели, удары и проклятья, а потом направился наверх, чтобы достать своё старое обмундирование.

Когда двенадцать минут спустя Шерлок крикнул: – Джон, не мог бы ты... – тот был готов.

Он облачился в военные ботинки и форму, которые ему всё ещё были впору, большое спасибо. Вооружившись щёткой, Джон открыл дверь и присоединился к охоте.

***

(1) – Сольпу́ги (фаланги, или бихо́рки; лат. Solifugae, также известны как верблюжьи пауки англ. camel spiders, ветряные скорпионы англ. wind scorpions, солнечные пауки англ. sun spiders) – отряд паукообразных (Arachnida). Известно около 1000 видов, распространённых в засушливых областях.


End file.
